


You always fall for the bad guys

by yamaneko19xx



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Canon Disabled Character, Costa Rica memories, Good old MSF, Jealousy, Love Triangles, M/M, MSF flashbacks, Male Friendship, Minor spoiler for my other fic Play my Game, Rating will go up if this continues, Romantic Friendship, TPP truth ending, Unrequited Love, bbkaz - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7468593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamaneko19xx/pseuds/yamaneko19xx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Venom Snake wondered why he always ended up trying to mend Kaz’s broken heart, always because he fell for the bad guys.<br/>(Note that this is taken from a chapter of my other fic "Play my Game", I just thought it worked ok as a standalone fic and will probably add new content later)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You always fall for the bad guys

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually part of chapter 28 of [Play my game ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5645596/chapters/13001701) with some edits, but it works ok as a standalone fic, I may even continue it here or on other one shot. 
> 
> I always found interesting the relationship between Big Boss/ Kaz / Medic so as I really don't think I'll finish a longer draft I have about them, I'll post one shots. I may change my mind and publish a longer story though. 
> 
> See end notes for translations. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and feel free to leave me comments!

That night everything shattered.

 

His world. Kaz’s world. They would never be the same.

Venom Snake didn’t know what to do except stand outside Kaz's office, waiting. He could heard him arguing with Ocelot after he told him the truth about Big Boss’s plan.

Kaz didn’t take it well.

Venom didn’t want to interrupt their talk but as soon as he heard a gunshot he stormed into the office, only to witness Kaz pointing his own gun at his temple.

“IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT? ANSWER ME DAMMIT!” Kaz was out of his mind.

Snake threw himself over Kaz, disarming him and grabbing him so he wouldn’t hurt himself.

The gunshot he heard came from Kaz's gun. He probably tried to shoot a warning at Ocelot, he would need to talk to Kaz about it eventually. He watched Ocelot's shocked expression as Kaz struggled in Venom’s strong grip. The Russian put away his revolver and stepped back until his back touched the wall at the opposite side of the room.

“Kaz, stop it. Please. I’m here.” Venom hugged Kaz, who had now surrendered and did not struggle anymore, he just let himself be hugged by Venom’s strong arms.

Ocelot was just the messenger, right? Why was Kaz so upset?

 

Still it was clear that after that night, Kaz and  Ocelot's relationship shattered into pieces.

He waited until Ocelot left the room, carried a reluctant Kaz to the couch and let him cry on his chest, wondering why he always ended up trying to mend his broken heart, always because he fell for the bad guys.

 

  
Kazuhira Miller, Diamond Dogs Commander and Big Boss top advisor was breaking into pieces and Venom couldn’t do anything to make him feel better.

Eventually, Kaz grow tired of crying and relaxed his body, his exhausted mind wanted to shut off so he fell asleep in his arms.

Venom knew that Kaz didn’t agree with Big Boss’s plan and he felt betrayed. Even Ocelot betrayed him. The way they looked at each other, now that he thought about it, made him remember how Kaz would look at Big Boss. Back there when they were in Costa Rica.

He always wondered what did Big Boss see in Kaz. Yes, he was good at running MSF business and training recruits, but on his personal side he was a mess. Always fooling around with women. The womanizer commander even tried seducing him more than once, but after Venom got to know him better, he realized that there was more in him than just a silly vain blonde, even though he tried seducing some of the men too, but truth was he never slept with a man before. It was all a show, orchestrated for only one person. For Big Boss to notice him.

Vincent grew more and more closer to his Boss's second in command, and once he got Big Boss’s complete trust he was assigned as Commander Miller’s bodyguard. Kaz didn’t like it, he was too stubborn to admit that he would need protection but Big Boss seemed to really care about him.

And that’s how the closer he got to Kaz, the more he got to see into the relationship he had with Big Boss. Everyone seemed to notice it but Kaz himself. After the fight at the sauna everything became so clear that Kaz stopped messing around with everyone.

After all, he only had eyes for Big Boss. Vince could now visit those private memories that Big Boss shared with Kaz and which had been implanted into his mind. They felt so real, just as if the one kissing and being inside Kaz would have been himself. But real as it was, it was also extremely painful. Because now he was beginning to separate himself from Big Boss, and it was so disappointing to feel it was all an illusion.

Not only that, but he failed at being Big Boss, he could never truly be him and he lost Kaz when he let Ocelot seduce him. It was unavoidable as the attraction was mutual. 

Kaz always had a thing for bad guys.

 

  
**1974 - Costa Rica**

Vincent was staring at the sea reflecting the lights of MSF’s Mother Base. It was late at night, but everyone was up celebrating the end of the Peace Walker incident

He had a rough day, having to check on some patients which require special cares and then dealing with Big Boss’s battle wounds, he didn’t feel like staying at the party any longer and he needed to get some sleep.

Who was he trying to fool? The only reason he left the party was because he couldn’t stand seeing Kaz and Big Boss together. He had accepted how things were, he was Kaz’s best friend, but still… Every Time they were together, it seemed as if Kaz’s world consisted only of Big Boss.

He even kissed him in front of everyone much to Big Boss’s complaints. They could always blame it on the alcohol.

“Hey Vince! There you are!”

Speaking of the devil, Kazuhira Miller walked towards him with two glasses and a bottle of what seemed to be vodka.

“Kaz…” He turned his attention to him and without thinking accepted one of the glasses.

“I need you to help me test this. It turns out that Snake has this totally annoying Russian friend and he sent him this ‘ ** _From Russia with love. Ocelot._** ’"

He read the card on the bottle with a faked voice trying to imitate a Russian accent.

“Ocelot? Is that a code name?” Vince took a drag of his cigar and inspected the bottle. He knew he shouldn’t be smoking but tonight he decided he needed a smoke.

“Well, it seems so. I don’t know the guy but he gets on my nerves. Snake talks about him from time to time, but he doesn’t want him to come and visit. Fortunately.” Kaz grinned and closed his fingers into a fist.

“I can’t imagine what would happen if he decided to show up.”

“Let him come, I told Snake. Let him come that I’d beat his Russian cat ass and send him back to Moscow or wherever he may live.” Kaz was frowning while he shaked his fist up in the air.

“You seem jealous of this _Ocelot_ guy.” Vincent took another drag of his cigar and smiled at Kaz, giving him a soft poke with the hand which he was holding the bottle.

“No, not at all, he’s just annoying.” Kaz pushed his lips out while he spoke, he was clearly spouting out of jealousy.

“Well, if Big Boss dumps you for him, you still have me.” He said joking but Kaz hit him on his head. “Ok, in case he shows up, what if I try to seduce him instead?”

“No way, why would you do that? You are my best friend.” Kaz placed the two glasses on a wooden box and grabbed his waist with one hand and placed his head on his chest. Vince was aware he was taller than both Kaz and Big Boss. He always felt the need to protect them, no matter how jealous he was, they were his two important persons. And Kaz was jealous of him now… who understood him?

“If you hate this Ocelot guy so much, why are we gonna drink his vodka?” Vincent put the cigar away and grabbed Kaz’s hand, removing it from his waist. Kaz was very affectionate with him and Vincent didn’t mind it, on the contrary, from where he came from, it was usual to see friends hug each other. But being so close to his commander was affecting him, even if Kaz didn’t realize it.

“Heh, I need someone to test it with me in case the bastard tried to kill us.” Miller did not smile, he was serious.

Vincent grinned, he was trying hard not to laugh but the more he tried, the more Kaz got mad so he burst out in laughter.

“Really? Come on aren’t you the Commander here? Do you think Big Boss will let his lov- I mean, Commander die like that?”

“Then you’ll be the first to try it.” Kaz now grinned and opened the bottle. “Here, one for you, one for me.”

“You know that I’d die for you Kaz.” Vince didn’t know why he said it, but he did. And Kaz blushed.

Their faces were too close. The commander backed up and raised his glass. “Cheers! From Costa Rica with Love!”

Vincent clank glasses with him and they drank almost at the same time.

“Pheeeb thisssis stronng” Kaz cleared his throat and poured another drink.

Vincent did not follow him and watched him take the second and third shot. When he was about to pour on the fourth he grabbed his hand to stop him.

“Enough for tonight. Now tell me what happened?” He put on a serious face as he knew Kaz was hiding something.

“I… Nothing happened. I’m alright you see?” Kaz was swaying drunkenly as he leaned on the wooden box he was using as a table.

“Did you have a fight with him?” Medic held him by his shoulders.

“I… I may have snapped at him when he received the package from this Russian guy and we had an argument. He told me that he was an important friend and I shouldn’t be worried but then… We kept on talking, I kept on asking him questions about him and… He…” Kaz buried his head on the broad shoulders of the Medic.

“He what? Que pasó?” Medic held Kaz’s face with his hands.

“He told me they had been lovers, I couldn’t stand it so I stole his vodka and left”

“You know he loves you, no matter what happened in the past.” Vincent carefully removed Kaz’s aviators, folded and put them on the blond’s breast pocket. Then he wiped off the tears from his face.

“Vin, I know I’m drunk, but I have the feeling that Snake will someday leave me for him, he’ll leave me and what would I do without him? Soy un idiota..” Kaz continued crying while he placed his hands on his best friend’s waist.

“No, no eres un idiota. Realmente Big Boss es muy afortunado en tenerte. Si yo fuera él, nunca te dejaría. Pero si él te deja, yo nunca voy a dejar de amarte.”

“What.. did you say?”

“I won’t stop loving you Kaz. No matter what.” He didn’t meant to say it but Kaz was drunk so he took the chance, it could be his only chance.

Then Kaz kissed him, and why not? he kissed him back. He was dying for this chance to come, so he kissed him hungrily, tasting the leftover vodka from his lips and mouth.

 

If only he hadn’t shown up...

“Sorry to interrupt you guys, but I need to talk to my Second in Command.” Big Boss voice was calm, but with a hint of annoyance.

Vincent broke the kiss and softly pushed Kaz away from him.

“Boss, I’m sorry, I-” How could he be so stupid? He had just ruined everything.

“Guevara, come here for a sec.” Big Boss used his last name. He used it on only two occasions: when he was mad at him, or when he wanted to tease him.

Vincent left the drunken commander leaning on the box while he walked slowly to Big Boss, trying to think about all the possible outcomes. He knew his boss, he would either teach him a lesson by knocking him off, putting him on the brig, fire him or..

“Boss, listen”

Snake placed a hand on his shoulder. “No, you listen Vincent. This is important.”

Vincent watched his Boss’s face, he was calm and collected and he wasn't angry but rather, he looked sad, worried.

“I need to talk to you about something important. I know I’m not supposed to ask you something this personal but, this is really important to me.”

“Go on Boss, I’m listening.” Medic crossed his arms over his chest while he carefully listened to his Boss.

“Well, huh, … - Snake now seemed to hesitate, what was so important? He continued- “If anything happens to me, can I trust you’ll protect him? Will you protect Kaz with your life?” Snake was really serious.

“Hn, You don’t have to ask me that Boss, you know that’s what I’ll always do.” This time, Vincent smiled at him and Snake smirked back

“I knew you would say that, I just wanted to confirm that you won’t let me down.” Snake removed his hand from his best man’s shoulder and grabbed a cigar. “What’s with that face Vin?”

“No entiendo Boss. You know about my feelings for Kaz, and you won’t do anything about it? Why don’t you reassign me to somewhere else instead of being his bodyguard? Isn’t this too risky for you?” Instead of shutting his mouth, he thought it better to warn his Boss about this. If they remained together, he wasn’t able to guarantee that he wouldn’t kiss him again. Why couldn’t he just be the bad guy and shut his mouth?

“I know that. That’s precisely why you are just what I need. You love him and you won’t hesitate in protecting him with your life. There’s no one else in here whom I can trust such responsibility. You understand me more than anyone here and I know you’d also give your life for me if I asked you to. That’s why I need you to be with Kaz if I’m not here to protect him. Puedo confiar en ti, verdad?” Snake looked in his pockets of his fatigues but couldn’t find a lighter.

Vincent let go a heavy sigh “Claro que sí Boss.”

“Hey, Guevara. Light my fire.” Snake said grinning at him while he put his cigar between his lips.

“Very Funny Boss.” Vincent smirked and glanced at Kaz who was now sitting on the floor leaning on the box before lighting his boss’s cigar. “Go and talk to him, he told me you had a fight. If you don’t make things up with him, te las verás conmigo.”

Snake took a long drag and patted his back. “That’s the spirit.” He said before approaching Kaz and kneeling, placing a hand on his shoulder. Kaz clung to Big Boss neck and they hugged.

Vincent watched them for a moment before going back to the party, this time he needed a drink too.

* * *

 

Years later, the Medic was a different person, Big Boss, but his soul was intact. He looked at the sleeping Diamond Dogs' Commander and thought how some things never changed, Kaz still fell for the bad guys, but Vincent’s will to die for him would never change.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes on Spanish words:
> 
> Que pasó?: What happened
> 
> Soy un Idiota: I'm an idiot.
> 
> “No, no eres un idiota. Realmente Big Boss es muy afortunado en tenerte . Si yo fuera él, nunca te dejaría. Pero si él te deja, yo nunca voy a dejar de amarte.” : No, you are not an idiot. Big Boss is so lucky yo have you . If I were him, I'd never leave you. But if he leaves you, I'll never stop loving you.
> 
> No entiendo, Boss: I don't get it, Boss
> 
> Puedo confiar en tí, verdad? : I can trust in you, yes?
> 
> Te las verás conmigo: you’ll have to deal with me later.


End file.
